


[Fanvid] Keep on Loving You

by sbisque



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2388998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbisque/pseuds/sbisque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The video is from John's POV. The song tells the story but the overall story is that Harold's not being faithful.... (it was fun to make Harold naughty LOL). Hopefully someone out there will get a chuckle out of this, it was just made for fun from a crazy imagination that likes to shake things up a bit sometimes LOL</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid] Keep on Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> Every now and again I like to make up crazy stories with my videos. This would be one of those videos.

[Keep on Loving You (A Person of Interest slash vid)](http://vimeo.com/107732751) from [strawberrybisque](http://vimeo.com/strawberrybisque) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
